Mi yo, del futuro?
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Tony, Pepper y Rhodey llegan a la armería y lo que descubren es un hombre muy misterioso, como llegó ahí y quien es? No solo está el, viene acompañado de una mujer y otro hombre. Quienes serán?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste, me han recibido bien y son muy simpaticas :D, gracias, es para ustedes :)**

****Tony, Pepper y Rhodey entraron a la armería. Estaban discutiendo sobre el proyecto de química que les habian encargado esa tarde en la escuela.

Se frenaron en seco cuando vieron a un hombre analizando muy serio la computadora de Tony.

-Quien eres tu! y como entraste!- preguntó Tony enojado

-Calmate niño, yo soy tu- dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-No me impo...que!?-dijo Tony confundido

El hombre se giró hacia ellos, era , para ser exactos, la versión de Tony de 35 años, solo que éste era mucho mas musculoso y tenia una estupida barbita.

A Pepper le temblaron las rodillas y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Que haces aquí y como entraste?-insistió Tony

-Soy tu, se donde está mi vieja armería, no?

Tony quería decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones acercandoce lentamente. Todos se giraron hacia esa direccion. La dueña de los tacones era una mujer alta y delgada y tambien muy bella.

La mujer tenia el cabello color rubio zanahoria, grandes ojos y pecas en su rostro.

-Ya llegaron!-exclamo ella, y fue a abrazarlos.

-Potts, seria mejor evitar mucho contacto físico, no queremos alterar el futuro , o si?-dijo el hombre alzando una ceja.

-POTTS!?- exclamaron los tres adolescentes.

Tony quedó con la boca abierta, ella sería Pepper?

-Patricia Potts-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pepper- corrigió el Tony de 35 años

-Pepper- repitió ella dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Los tres muchachos estaban inmovilizados.

-Esperen, si vinieron Tony y Pepper del futuro...yo también vine?

-Así es- dijo un hombre el cual apenas llegaba.

Era igual al padre de Rhodey, hasta traía un uniforme como el suyo.

-Genial- dijo Rhodey corriendo hacia el hombre.

-Hola James- dijo el saludando con la mano en la frente.

Rhodey lo saludó igual y sonriendo.

Los Rhodey se reunieron con los demás.

Pepper, quien se había mantenido callada (cosa muy anormal) dió un grito.

-ES GENIAL!-

Todos hicieron caras de aturdimiento.

-aaarrghhh se me había olvidado lo chillona que eras- dijo Anthony de 35 mientras veía a SU Pepper le sonreía.

-Dime, a que te dedicas?, haces deporte?, estas casada?, tienes hijos?, eres joven para tener hijos, o tal vez no...- dijo Pepper asaltando de preguntas a la mujer

-Si, lo estoy- dijo ella mientras levantaba su mano para mostrar su anillo.

-Con quien!?- preguntó Tony adolescente, algo alarmado.

-Y tu con quien crees- dijo Tony mayor levantando su mano para dejar ver su anillo.

Tony y Pepper adolescentes se pusieron muy rojos. Al ver esto, Rhodey dijo:

-Ja!, lo sabia-

-Awww, que lindos -dijo la mujer - besito?- le preguntó a su esposo.

-Chi - dijo el hombre parando sus labios.

-Dejen de hacer eso, me hacen sentir como el Forever Alone!- Dijo Rhodey mayor.

La escena hizo que Tony y Pepper adolescentes no se pudieran ni mirar a los ojos.

Mas tarde estaban divididos en tres grupos, cada quien con su ''yo'' del futuro, discutiendo sobre asuntos más o menos serios.

Los Tonys hablaban sobre la armadura etc, pero a un cierto punto llegó el tema inevitable. Pepper

-Que día es hoy?- preguntó el hombre

-Aamm... 15 de mayo, porqué?

-Si mal no recuerdo, mañana es.

-Mañana es que..?

-Mañana tienes que pedirle a Pepper que sea tu novia.

-Que!?- exclamó Tony.

La conversación de las Potts era sobre la vida de la del futuro y en un cierto momento, Pepper de 16 preguntó:

- Hace cuanto que estas con Tony...?

-Si mal no recuerdo, es mañana...-contestó la mujer pensativa.

-Mañana que?

-Mañana te pedirá ser su novia.

Pepper adolescente estaba tan feliz que por poco y se pone a saltar.

-Pero, debo advertirte...- inició Pepper mayor

-que...?

-Tony es un verdadero idiota- dijo ella riendo.

Ambas rieron.

Los Rhodey estaban hablando de como el se convertía en lo que siempre había soñado.


	2. Los vamos a ayudar

**Perdón la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo, este capítulo es algo corto pero el próximo será mas largo :)**

**Disfruten.**

Tony y Pepper en secreto estaban muy nerviosos por lo que les habían dicho sus futuros yos.

Tony no sabia ni como empezar, pero ése día el se decidiría a declararle su amor a Pepper.

Pepper estaba impaciente, quería gritarle el sí, después de todo ella sabría como acabarían, casados y felices o almenos eso era lo que notaba.

-Ammh...Pepper...eres feliz con tu esposo?-preguntó la Pepper adolescente un tanto preocupada.

-Más que felíz diría yo-le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

Estaba anocheciendo, los adolescentes se irían a sus casas, pero los adultos? o viejos (como decía Pepper).

-Donde se quedarán?- preguntó Rhodey chico.

-No lo sé, por ahí, traje suficiente dinero como para comprar hasta una casa-dijo El Tony mayor con mucha arrogancia.

-Nos quedaremos en un HOTEL entendido?- dijo Pepper arqueando una ceja y corrigiendolo. Se veia muy divertida.

-En un Hotel...-Finalizó el hombre.

Los tres chicos rieron, era una escena comiquísima, el gran Tony Stark siendo mangoneado al gusto de Pepper Potts.

-Pero...todavía no nos han dicho a que vinieron al pasado- Dijo Tony con curiosidad.

-Ah...es cierto, no podemos decirlo ahora, eso podría cambiar el futuro, dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso y si tenemos que hacer algo, lo haremos.- respondió Rhodey mayor.

-Nos veremos mañana?-preguntó Pepper adolescente con angustia.

-Puedes apostarlo- le respondió su contaparte.

Los chicos y los adultos se despidieron, Pepper no quería cruzar su mirada con la de Tony. Mucho menos después de ver que a lo lejos la mujer tomaba la mano de su esposo y el la aceptaba para luego sujetarla por la cintura. Ella se acercó y le dió un beso.

Pepper adolescente miraba fascinada la escena, como si estuviese soñando a ojos abiertos. Fué interrumpida por la voz de Rhodey quien la llamaba.

-Pepper!

-Ah!? que?

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-preguntó Rhodey.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Pepper como hipnotizada

-Vámonos- dijo Tony

De camino a casa de Pepper, los tres platicaban sobre lo que habían aprendido sobre ellos mismos.

-Diablos!, de mayor seré todo lo que siempre quise ser!-exclamó Rhodey.

-Ah si? y que serás?- preguntó Pepper inocente.

-Igual que mi padre.-contestó Rhodey maravillado.

-Me alegro por tí, creo que a fin de cuentas todos seremos lo que soñamos- dijo Tony sonriendo.

-Claro, serás un engreído- bromeó Rhodey

Tony le pegó un codazo a Rhodey también bromeando.

-Yo no seré agente S.H.I.E.L.D.- dijo Pepper haciendo puchero.

-No? y que seras? - preguntó Tony.

-Tu asistente- dijo Pepper seca.

Rhodey rió de nuevo. Esta vez fué Pepper a golpearlo.

-Pues no se ustedes pero al verme a mi mismo de mayor veo que tendré la cosa que siempre soñé y sin la cual no podría vivir. _(si, lo saqué del trailer de IM3 :') )- _dijoTony sonriendo y mirando a Pepper.

Pepper se puso muy roja y como una excusa para escapar dijo:_  
_

-Oh!...miren ahí está mi casa, me voy, gracias por acompañarme- y salió corriendo.

Entró y cerró la puerta rapidamente. Lo que Tony siempre soñó y sin lo cual no podría vivir...se refería a ella?

La imagen de ellos dos de adultos pasó por su mente, aquellas siluetas que se alejaban tomandose la mano y besandose.

Como si no bastara todo esto repentinamente se acordó...

-Tony me pedirá ser su novia mañana!

**Por favor, dejen sugerencias, qué les gustaría que pasara ? :D**_  
_


	3. El día esperado parte 1

**Hola!, creo que dividiré este ultimo capítulo en 2 :), esta es la primera parte ;D**

**Disfruten, y dejen reviews, ( solo tengo 3 :foreveralone: )**

Pepper no podía dormir estaba tan nerviosa, que haría Tony el día siguiente, se le declararía?. Esos pensamientos le quitaban el sueño, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Tony Stark y repentinamente llegan 3 tipos que dicen ser ellos del futuro. Tony y Pepper estarían casados, ella no sería agente S.H.I.E.L.D., como siempre había soñado pero en cambio sería la esposa de Tony.

Al otro lado de la ciudad estaba el joven Tony Stark, el... sentía algo más que una amistad por la chica, pero tener que decircelo así de repente porque un tipo se lo dijo era algo muy apresurado. Aunque su contraparte no se lo hubiera dicho...Tony sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Algo lo obligaba a no esconder más sus sentimientos.

-Tengo que dormir, no quiero verme con ojeras mañana...- pensaron los 2.

Pepper soñó con Tony aquella noche, el la citaba en el parque y cuando ella llegaba, Tony la sorprendía por la espalda, haciéndola girar repentinamente y plantandole un beso.

Ella se despertó de golpe, llevandose la mano temblorosa a los labios.

-Tony...- ella susurró su nombre. Pronto se dió cuenta de que debía vestirse pronto o se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela. Tenía que reunirse con Tony y si el no daba el primer paso, lo haría ella.

Pepper tomó sus cosas, se despidió de su papá y se puso en marcha.

Por otro lado, Tony y Rhodey hicieron lo mismo.

Camino a la escuela Tony y Rhodey se encontraron con la Pepper mayor, quien estaba junto a un arbusto cruzada de brazos.

-Hola!- la saludaron los chicos.

-Hola, yo...-empezó ella.

-Psssssssssssssttt...- llamó alguien dentro del arbusto.

-Sal de ahí y no seas payaso.-dijo la mujer mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Y si me ven?, querrán entrevistarme y cosas por el estilo.-se defendió Tony mayor el cual estaba dentro de el arbusto el cual no lo cubría muy bien que digamos.

-Tony, cariño...estamos en el pasado, aquí no eres nadie ok?-dijo la mujer acercandoce al arbusto.

-Oh! es cierto, es genial, podríamos hacerlo aquí adentro sin que nadie nos moleste!-Exclamó el muy feliz.

-Sal de ahí- replicó ella.

-Estás segura, aquí hay espacio para dos- dijo el seductoramente.

Pepper lo jaló de una oreja, lo cual hizo que las ramas rasguñaran un poco su cara y ropa.

-Auch!- dijo el hombre quejándose y sobandose la oreja.- Ayer en el hotel no me trataste así verdad?.

Los chicos miraban atónitos la escena, Tony sí que era un idiota cuando estaba con Pepper.

-Amigo, es cierto, mis sospechas son ciertas, eres un idiota cuando estás con ella.- dijo Rhodey adolescente.

Tony se sonrojó.

-Con quién?- preguntó Pepper que se acababa de unir a ellos si que lo notaran.

-PEPPER!- gritó sorprendido Tony y muy rojo...

-Hola Tony- saludó Pepper.

Tony adulto jaló a su esposa dentro del arbusto, desde donde observaban detenidamente la escena.

-Pep, yo...- empezó Tony, Pepper se acercó un poco y de repente...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-Oh no!, es la campanilla de la escuela, tenemos que irnos- advirtió Rhodey algo preocupado y despidiendose de Pepper y Tony adultos.

-Están aquí?-preguntó Pepper.

-Justo aquí...-dijo Tony acercandose a el arbusto y abrindolo para descubrir a sus contrapartes muy _apasionados_ ahí adentro.

Pepper y Tony adolescentes se ruborizaron.

La mujer solo pudo decir- oh...perdón.

-Si no les molesta estamos en medio de algo- dijo el hombre.

-Sí, nosotros ya nos híbamos.-dijo Pepper muy roja, otra vez evitando la mirada de Tony.

Ella se dirigía en dirección a la escuela, algo apresurada.

Tony corrió detrás de ella para pedirle que se detenga.

El tomó la mano de Pepper, ella miró detenidamente sus manos y luego a el.

-Y si nos tomamos unas horas libres?-preguntó Tony animado.

-Claro- respondió Pepper tranquila pero muy feliz.

-A donde te gustaría ir?-preguntó Tony mientras caminaba a la dirección opuesta a la escuela.

Pepper corrió hacia el y cuando lo alcanzó, el le tomó la mano.

La chica se ruborizó al sentir sus manos temblorosas y sudadas entrelazadas.

-No lo sé, donde tú quieras- dijo finalmente ella.

-Que te parece ir al parque?- preguntó Tony feliz.

-Por qué no- respondió ella. Pepper estaba soñando despierta, o eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, todo era tan perfecto...

De camino al parque, Tony le platicaba cosas que la hacían reir, en ese momento se dió cuenta que realmente le gustaba hacerla reir, era como una pequeña victoria para el.

Cuando llegaron Tony y Pepper se sentaron en una banca y el empezó a hablar primero.

-Pep, te conosco hace ya un tiempo y debo decirte que eres estupenda, el le hizo na seña a un señor que estaba por ayá, eres todo lo que yo siempre soñé, eres divertida, linda, sincera y muy hermosa. A este punto ella tenía un pare de lagrimas en los ojos.

El hombre se acercó y ella pudo notar que traía en sus manos un hermoso ramo de flores. Tony lo tomó y el hombre se alejó.

-Así que quiero pedirte que seas mi novia...que dices?- Tony tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Tony yo...- empezó Pepper- claro que quiero!

El se secó las lagrimas de las mejillas y ella sonrió. Tony se inclinó para besarla y ella se abalanzó sobre el con un gran abrazo.

Cuando el beso terminó ella se rió y el sonrió. Ella era lo único que deseaba y ahora lo tenía, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se llevara de su lado.

A la lejanía una hermosa pareja formada por una mujer pelirroja y un hombre alto y moreno sonreian detrás de un arbol. Obviamente escondidos.

-Misión cumplida- dijo la mujer

-Misión cumplida- repitió el hombre.

Ambos se besaron y sonrieron.

-Dejémolos solos.

La pareja se perdió en la lejanía.

Los adolescentes estaban sentados en aquella banca del parque donde se besaban y sonreian.


	4. El día esperado parte 2

**Hola! sigo con esta historia!**

Pepper y Tony del futuro caminaban sin rumbo alguno, tenían el día libre, Rhodey estaba en el centro, paseando por ahí.

-Lo hicimos bien?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Más que bien, si no, hubiéramos desaparecido.-le contestó Tony.

-Ahora, me gustaría celebrar nuestro aniversario dijo ella dulcemente.

-claro!, a donde te gustaríá ir, a comer, al cine, a el hotel?- dijo Tony mientras levantaba las cejas.

-No se, quisiera ir a un lugar mas privado.- dijo Pepper sincera.

-Qué tal mi vieja armería?, los chicos están en el parque, Rhodey en la escuela y nuestro Rhodey esta en el centro.- propuso Tony.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Pepper felíz.

Se encaminaron en dirección a la armería, ella le susurraba cosas al oido que lo hacía reir. El realmente era muy felíz con ella y viceversa.

Llegaron a la armería, Tony cargó de las piernas a Pepper y la llevó adentro.

-Ahora sí- en paz, solos y en silencio- dijo Tony mientras trataba de desabrochar la camisa de ella.

-Pero, y si alguien llega?- dijo ella sujetandose la camisa y mirandolo a los ojos.

-No vendra nadie- la calmó Tony.

Tony besó a su esposa con mucho amor, mas tarde, era pura pasión. Sin despegar sus labios, el la desvistió y ella a el. El piso lizo de la armería era muy cómodo.

Ahora, eran uno solo y desde hacía tiempo que lo eran. Estaban ahí, en el pasado, en un lugar escondido, solos y desnudos.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus acciones que nisiquiera escucharon el sonido de pasos acercandose, eran los de tres chicos.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola! Perdon por la tardanza :3**

-Chicos! - exclamaron Tony y Pepper al ver a los adolescentes con expresiones de horror.

Rápidamente los chicos se taparon los ojos y los otros dos aprovecharon para vestirse.

Tony y Pepper adolescentes estaban rojos cual tomates, Rhodey estaba asqueado y avergonzado.

Mientras se tapaban los ojos, Tony aprovechó para espiar un poco a su futura esposa...

Una vez que se vistieron se pusieron de pie y dijeron:

- Emmh...chicos...pueden abrir los ojos.- dijo Pepper avergonzada mientras se sacudía la falda.

-En que diablos pensaban?- preguntó Tony adolescente.

-Niño, no me juzgues, soy tú de mayor- le contestó su yo adulto con un ademán de la mano.

Las Pepper's seguian más que rojas.

(Pensamientos de Pepper adolescente) *Oh, dios mio, Tony es tan guapo, será muy guapo, és guapo, ok, debo ordenar mis prioridades, mi novio Tony es muy guapo y lo será todavía más* pensó Pepper mordiendose un labio y con la mirada perdida.

-Emh...Pep? - preguntó Tony.

La chica salió de su estado de trance.

-Ah, si, sí!- exclamó ella. Tony sonrió.

La cara de los adultos ahí presentes cambió, sus expresiones estaban algo serias.

-Chicos, tenemos que anunciarles algo.-declaró Tony.

-De que se trata?- preguntó Rhodey.

-Mañana regresaremos a nuestra epoca.- sentenció Pepper adulta.

Los tres chicos bajaron la mirada, había sido divertido convivir con sus ''yo'''mayores. Ahora tendrían que marcharse después de todo lo que habían hecho por Pepper y Tony...

-Pe-pero, porqué?- preguntó Pepper triste.

-Porque podríamos alterar el futuro dijo Rhodey mayor detrás de ellos. Traia unas cuantas (muchas) bolsas de compras.

-Hola- lo saludó Rhodey adolescente, lo trataba como si fuera su mayor ídolo.

-Tengo una idea...-empezó el ''pequeño'' Tony- que tal si vamos a la playa!?


	6. Un día en la playa

Era un hermoso día para estar en la playa, hacía calor , el ambiente era tranquilo, era un buen fín de semana. Tony y Pepper ahora eran novios y eso había que celebrarlo. También se dirijian a la playa con intención de despedir como se debe a sus ''yo'' de futuro.

Tony y Pepper adultos se sentaron al frente el manejaba y ella era copiloto. Rhodey mayor iba sentado atrás con su pequeño yo. y Tony y Pepper adolescentes estaban en la cajuela (muy apretados por cierto).

-A que hora llegamos?- preguntó la adolescente impaciente desde atrás.

-Falta poco- dijeron los dos Tonys al mismo tiempo .

-Pff...-dijo ella.

-Debo decir...- empezó a hablar la Pepper adulta- ...que los voy a hechar de menos, se que es extraño , ya que somos los mismos pero...

-Si, se lo que sientes- dijo Rhodey adolescente con una mueca.

-Hey!- intervino el hombre con una ridíacula barba- si vinimos es para relajarnos ,no?

-Tienes razón- dijo el otro Tony- o debería decir...tengo razón!

Todos rieron.

* * *

Llegaron a la playa y se estacionaron donde no hubiera nadie cerca, querían estar en privacidad.

-Que hermosa playa!- exclamó Pepper adolescente.

-Si, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer que Tony me trajo aquí- dijo Pepper adulta.

Tony y Pepper adolescentes se miraron un momento. Después sonrieron.

-Chicos trajeron sus trajes de baño abajo de la ropa como les dije?- preguntó Tony adulto.

-Sip

-Claro

-Yep!

-Pues que esperamos!- dijo Rhodey adulto quitándose la camisa y corriendo hacia el agua.

Todos miraron la escena atónitos, ese no era Rhodey.

-Jajaja, espero que no trague demaciada agua como el día que fuimos a Cancún...- empezó el Adulto Tony- ...que buenas muj- se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Pepper enojada- ... que buenas vacaciones, no amor?- preguntó nervioso.

-Cállate y van aquí- sugirió su esposa seductora.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron solos.

-No se ustedes, pero mis instintos me ordenan que me sumerja en esa hermosa agua cristalina!- dijo Rhodey cási gritando.

Rhodey se alejó en direccion a los adultos.

-Y bien, porqué no te metes al agua? -le preguntó Tony a Pepper.

-Bueno, yo... me da pena estar en traje de baño - respondió ella muy roja.

En eso Tony y Pepper se voltean en dirección a los adultos, Tony llevaba un traje de baño tipo short y su esposa un bikini negro, muy bonito por cierto.

La adolescente abrio los ojos como platos al ver a lo que sería su futuro mrido y a Tony le sucedió...algo más o menos igual...

-Vamos, confía en mi- dijo Tony guiñandole el ojo- nadie te juzgara.

-Muy bien- dijo Pepper decidida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en traje de baño. Era de dos piezas, un Top y short muy corto, el top era color melón y el short negro.

- Te ves hermosa- le dijo Tony al oido, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Bien y que hay de tí- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos- Tú tambien tienes que usar tu traje de baño.

-Bien, bien, se que mueres de ganas de verme en paños menores- dijo el entre bromeando y presuntuoso. Tony tenía un traje de baño de short era rojo. *Claro... rojo tenía que ser* pensó Pepper.

-Bueno... vamos a alcanzarlos!- esclamó Pepper mientras tiraba de la mano de Tony.

Se la pasaron muy bien en la playa, habían llevado comida para hacer un pic-nic y había salido de maravilla. El matrimonio de adultos se quedaron el la costa la mayor parte del tiempo, y los adolescentes en el agua. Estaban arrugados como pasas.

Empezaba a anochecer, era la hora del atardecer, era hermoso.

-Chicos, creo que debemos regresar ya- dijo Tony mayor.

Los adolescentes y Rhodey adulto hicieron un sonoro: Aaaahhh... - de tristeza.

Se quitaron la arena, se vistieron y se subieron al vehículo.

En el camino, Pepper estaba pensativa, su novio al verla así le preguntó:

-Qué te pasa Pepper?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, es solo que los voy a extrañar- respondió haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, lo se, seremos buenos tipos eh? - dijo el tratando de hacerla sonreir.

-Si - dijo ella finalmente.

* * *

-Bueno, ahora sí, tenemos que irnos- dijo la mujer.

Los dos tríos se encontraban en la armería frente al traje de Iron Man de Tony ''del futuro''.

-Si, fue un placer estar con ustedes, digo...con nosotros- sentenció Rhodey chico.

-Ya lo creo, sigue tu sueño muchacho- le aconsejó su ''yo'' del futuro.

-Cuídense mucho chicos- dijo Pepper adulta dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Tony adolescente se puso muy rojo y lo que su otro yo le dijo:

-Ya la tendrás para tí por mucho tiempo, niño, se paciente- en tono de broma.

-Adios!- se despidieron todos a unisono.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

-Fue genial , no?- preguntó Rhodey.


End file.
